corporatefandomcom-20200213-history
Apple
Apple Company Snapshot: From Co-op America:Apple Computer, based in Cupertino, CA, manufactures and retails personal computers and software. In 2006, the company employed 16,820 people and generated revenues of $19.3 billion. Basic information Ownership status: Publicly traded Number of employees worldwide: 17,787 Chief executive officer: Steve Jobs Website: http://www.apple.com/ Tel: 408-996-1010 Corporate accountability Labor: Apple Computer found that their suppliers in China have been violating the company’s supplier code of conduct. Apple reported regular workweeks in manufacturing facilities in excess of 60 hours and workers labored more than six consecutive days 25 percent of the time. However, the company found “no evidence of forced labor” or use of child workers. Janek Kuczkiewicz, director of human and trade union rights at the International Confederation of Free Trade Unions (ICFTU), said he was unimpressed by the report: “Apple interviewed just 100 people out of the estimated 30,000 iPod workers.” Apple’s investigation came after British newspaper, the Mail on Sunday, criticized Foxconn Electronics for labor violations. Foxconn Electronics supplies $20.7 billion worth of products annually to Apple, Dell, Hewlett-Packard, Intel and Sony, and other top name brands. According to the Mail, labor rights violations include the following: * Wages below the legal minimum, with workers reportedly earning $50 a month * Routine work shifts of 15 hours * Poor and unsafe working conditions * Inadequate dormitories China Labor Bulletin research director Robin Munro stated, "They're not sharing proportionally in the benefits and profits in this huge globalization effort…. The only reason they can survive in these cities is because all they do is work." Foxconn states that there are huge discrepancies between the truth and allegations cited in the report. BBC News, 08/18/2006 Environment and product safety: More than 70 environmental groups have signed a letter to former Vice President Al Gore, who sits on the board of Apple, asking him to push the company to become more sustainable. Environmentalists express surprise that as America’s best-known environmental advocate, Gore would oppose shareholder resolutions—which Apple claims were unanimously voted against—asking Apple to become greener. TakeBack Campaign, 03/22/2007 Apple Computer Inc. was one of the companies included in Greenpeace International’s “E-waste Hall of Shame.” Greenpeace International discovered Apple products in their visit to a Chinese scrap yard. Apple, along with IBM, Panasonic, Toshiba, and Acer, has not committed to remove chemicals from products or be responsible for the safe recycling and responsible disposal of their products. Greenpeace, 06/20/2006 Apple was labeled one of "the bad guys" by Greenpeace International for failing to go beyond minimum legal requirements for cleaning up toxic chemicals in its products. Eliminating toxic chemicals from products reduces pollution and makes reuse and recycling less hazardous and cheaper. Greenpeace ratings are based on global policy on toxic chemicals in products. Acer, Dell, Toshiba and IBM were among the other underperforming companies named by Greenpeace. Greenpeace International, 03/09/2006 Basel Action Network’s (BAN) -- a Seattle - based international network of activists seeking to prevent the globalization of the toxic chemical crisis--report entitled “The Digital Dump: Exporting Re-use and Abuse to Africa,” examines the current downside to the information technology growth in the industrialized world, focusing on the environmental ramifications in Lagos, Nigeria. The study demonstrates how Nigeria, representative of developing nations, has disproportionately carried the burden of toxic cyber waste. The formal and informal dumps have leached dangerous toxins, such as dioxins, polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, and heavy metals, into the air and groundwater. Apple products were among those found “washed up” on the West African import market. Basel Action Network, 10/24/2005 Greenpeace, a Washington, DC-based environmental advocacy group, released its annual “Guide to Greener Electronics” as part of an effort to encourage electronics companies to “clean up their act.” The Guide ranks 14 of the leading computer and mobile technology companies on a scale of one to 10 based on criteria relating to recycling, phase out of toxic chemicals and corporate responsibility issues. Apple was last scoring 2.7, almost a full point behind the next lowest company, Panasonic. Greenpeace, 03/01/2007 Anti-competetive, consumer protection and tax practices: Apple Computer was the target of five class-action lawsuits based on accusations that the company’s iPod did not perform as promoted. Plaintiffs in the suit claim that the battery life of the iPod did not last as long as advertised, and are suing Apple on the grounds of false advertising, fraudulent concealment and breach of warranty. Apple Computer offered a settlement of $50 vouchers and extended service warranties. ConsumerAffairs.com, 04/01/2006 Several computer retailers that sell Mac computers filed lawsuits against Apple alleging that the company was unfairly pushing customers to patronize Apple-owned outlets. Plaintiffs argue that the claim is evidenced by ongoing problems with billing systems and service. Tom Santos of San Francisco brought forth a multimillion-dollar lawsuit accusing the computer company of unfair competition, fraud, false advertising, breach of contract and violating the federal Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act. San Francisco Chronicle, 02/03/2003 In 2002, BusinessWeek named Apple Computer as having one of the worst board of directors. The magazine cited interlocking directorship--Steve Jobs sits on the board of directors for the Gap and the Gap CEO sits on Apple's board--and the fact that the CEO of Micro Warehouse, which accounted for nearly 2.9 percent of Apple's net sales in 2001, sits on the company's compensation committee. The magazine used criteria such as board independence and stock ownership for the listing. Business Week, 10/07/2002 Former Apple employee, Dan Riccio, filed a discrimination lawsuit against the corporation in October of 2001. Riccio claimed that he was overlooked for promotions, denied stock options, and kept segregated from white colleagues because he is African American. According to Riccio, Apple suspended and ultimately fired him for having a guest with him on the Apple campus, which had never been a problem when done by his white co-workers. East Bay Business Times, 11/05/2001 In 2001, Apple bought a Gulfstream V airplane for CEO Steve Jobs and paid $90 million for the plane, fuel and all related taxes Jobs would have had to pay. Cnet News, 01/19/2000 In 2005, as Apple Computer CEO Steven Jobs was paid a $1 salary. However, Mr. Jobs was awarded 10 millon restricted shares of the company's common stock in 2003, the value of which were estimated at $532 million as of September 2005. U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission, 06/27/1905 Financial information Detailed financial information Stock ticker symbol: AAPL Total revenue: $24.01 billion Fiscal year: 2007 Net Income: $3.50 billion Fiscal year: 2007